¿De quienes son?
by SkyBlueRose
Summary: otro one-shot :3 o tal ves sea un two-shot? .3. como sea, toy tristona por que mi compu sufrió un corto T T
1. Chapter 1

**Flores**

* * *

Misty gimió tirando de sus mantas para cubrir la infernal luz que estaba obstruyendo su bello sueño y solo pensar en el, causo que se sentara de golpe negando con la cabeza furiosamente. "Solo fue un sueño" Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, tanto Brock como Ash ya no estaban.

Ash, de seguro, entrenando para su batalla de gimnasio y Brock…, persiguiendo a una pobre enfermera o cualquier cosa que vistiera una falda, tenia que probar un día de estos con una escoba, solo para saciar su curiosidad.

Termino de preparase para salir, tomando su mochila, algo cayo al piso, se inclino para recogerla, mirando extrañada. "¿Una flor?" La miro con mas atención, roja, de pétalos largos y curvados, no podía identificarla, su mirada viajo por toda la habitación, había un florero sobre una mesita de noche junto a la cama que estaba entre la suya y la de Ash pero estaba bacía. Recordo que Delia, la madre de Ash le había dicho una ves mientras preparaba un arreglo floral para la sala que cada flor tenia un mensaje, tomo el libro que esta le había regalado, buscando el nombre y significado de la misma.

No tardo en encontrarla: Flor de Lis: _Mis sentimientos son puros._ Parpadeo confundida, por un momento una idea paso por su mente, pero la desestimo de inmediato, era demasiado idiota para algo como esto, dejo la flor entre las páginas del libro, tal ves solo había llegado aquí por casualidad pero la esperanza estaba ahí.

_/_/_/_

Estaban preparando el campamento, se hacia tarde y extrañamente, fue Ash quien se ofreció a traer la leña, últimamente, estaba muy animado y no lo culpaba, 5 victorias seguías era algo por lo cual estar feliz, aunque lo negara ante todos, se había vuelto un buen entrenador estos últimos años.

"¿Misty?" La nombrada giro la cabeza levemente hacia donde escucho su nombre. "Ya que Ash fue por leña ¿podrías ir por agua?"

"¿Por qué no?" Fue la respuesta de Misty mientras tomaba uno de los toneles y se alejaba en dirección al rio.

Al regresar, solo Brock quien preparaba la cena y Pikachu, estaban presentes, dejo el tonel de agua sobre la mesa mirando de un lado a otro. "¿Dónde esta Ash?"

"Aun no regresa con la leña…"

"¿Y tu lo dejaste solo?" Misty curvo una ceja mirando a Pikachu, en eso, el estomago del ratón eléctrico gruño. "Ahora entiendo" Pikachu se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza con pena. "Son tal para cual" Agrego negando con la cabeza para acercarse a su mochila y darle algo de fruta mientras Brock terminaba la cena pero algo llamo su atención, sobre su mochila, otra flor, de color azul, con forma de estrella y tallo velludo. Miro a Pikachu pero este se encogió de hombros, al mirar a Brock, este simplemente desvió la mirada.

Esta flor la reconocía, después de todo, siempre se entretenía viendo a Brock preparar la cena: Borraja, busco el significado en el libro rápidamente: _Te amo desde hace tiempo_. Se mordió el labio inferior, un repentino escándalo causo que girara hacia un grupo de arboles donde Ash había tropezado con sus propios pies y ahora estaba en el suelo rodeado de ramas secas.

"Pikapi…" Suspiro Pikachu mientras Misty, no supo exactamente por que, oculto la flor en su mochila junto con el libro.

_/_/_/_

Misty pudo ver a Brock, saliendo de una florería cercana, un libro en sus manos y caminando sin un rumbo fijo, aparentemente. Brock miro sobre su hombro y Misty se oculto detrás de un árbol. Esto tenía que parar.

Acomodo sus cosas lentamente, asegurándose de revisar cada cosa, nada, se sentó en la cama, no perdiendo un solo detalle.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" Se quejo Ash, por quinta ves ese día.

"El gimnasio ni ira a ninguna parte, Ketchum" Respondió Misty, con un suspiro de alivio al recoger sus cosas, no había flores pero al tirar de sus zapatos, otra cayo al suelo, color azul celeste y múltiples pétalos con formas puntiagudas , recordaba que una de sus hermanas había recibido un arregló de estas. Aciano. Reviso el libro una vez mas, tardo un poco en encontrar la pagina, se salto toda la información de la flor, dirigiéndose directamente al significado de la misma: _timidez: no oso confesarte mi amor_

"Te dejaremos Mist!" Exclamó Ash, frustrado de tener que esperar. Misty guardo la flor de inmediato, cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de dibujar una falsa sonrisa y correr junto a sus amigos, miro de reojo a Brock y este parecía de lo mas normal.

_/_/_/_

"Ash, si esto es una broma, te arrepentirás el resto de tu corta vida…, por que te matare" Afirmo Misty mientras caminaba ciegamente, guiado por su mejor amigo.

"Confía en mi, Misty…"

"Pero ¿Dónde me llevas?"

"Ya veras…"

Caminaron por el sendero boscoso lo que para Misty, parecieron horas, se detuvieron, todo estaba en silencio y eso la ponía nerviosa, hasta que la venda que cubría sus ojos cayo.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron tanto Brock como Ash y Misty pudo escuchar un ¡_Pika!_ Por parte del roedor amarillo.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Misty!" Grito Ash mientras la acercaba a la mesa, donde un pastel esperaba por ella.

"¿Qué…?" Balbuceo, confusa.

"Aun estamos lejos del siguiente pueblo y Ash tuvo esta idea para no dejarlo pasar"

La fiesta, empezó en una guerra de comida por parte de Ash y Misty debido a una pelea por quien tenía derecho a comer más pastel que se encamino hasta una batalla entre Pikachu y starmine y termino con un Ash llorando en el suelo junto a lo que antes, era un lindo pastel de cumpleaños que Brock preparo con tanto esmero.

Misty se acerco a su saco de dormir, exhausta, solo quería acostarse y descansar pero algo llamo su atención, un ramo de flores que parecían campanas, imposible para ella no reconocerlas: acacia dedalera y no quiso saber de ellas, simplemente, se durmió pero esta tenia una nota adjunta: _Nadie sabe que te quiero_

_/_/_/_

"¿Te encuentras bien, Misty? La vos de Delia, sobresalto a la jovencita, causando que dejara caer el libro, donde guardaba las flores que hasta ahora, Brock le había regalado. "¿Y esas flores?"

"Señora Ketchum ¿Cómo le dice a una persona que no te gusta por que estas enamorada de alguien mas?"

Delia le dedico una sonrisa dolida a Misty antes de sentarse junto a ella. Ash había derrotado a la liga, el campeón más joven en muchos años, talento puro, según los medios y ahora, estaban en casa para tomarse un pequeño descanso. "Así que no lo amas…" Afirmo mientras recogía el libro.

Misty negó de inmediato. "Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona"

"Es en verdad triste…" Observo cada flor con una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo misma le había enseñado el significado de cada flor cuando era mas pequeño"

"Nunca lo amare porque yo…, alto ¿Qué?"

En ese momento se oyó el grito de Pikachu, Misty fue la primera en salir de la sala, viendo al ratón eléctrico mirando la puerta abierta, un ramo de flores múltiples en el suelo, se inclino a recogerlas, reconociendo cada flor y su significado, ya no necesitaba de ese libro.

Tomo una de ellas. Margarita blanca: _Eres la más bella_

Iris amarillo: _Te amo con alegría_

Jacinto blanco: _Estoy feliz de amarte_

Tulipán: _Mi amor es sincero_

Prímulas: _Solo te he amado a ti_

Tomo la última flor mientras se esforzaba por ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad. Azalea: _alegría de amar, mi corazón es feliz_

Oyó pasos a sus espaldas, era Brock con el delantal puesto. "Solo fui el mensajero"

Misty emprendió una alocada carrera, sabia donde podía estar. Según él, el lugar mas especial que podía recordar, el lugar donde se conocieron. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver la forma del entrenador en la distancia, pero desapareció al instante, estaba rodeado por personas de traje negro y sin ningún pokemon.

"¡Ash!"

El nombrado, volteo cometiendo un grave error, darle la espalda a sus enemigos. "¿Misty?" Ella pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos cambiar a una expresión de confusión al verla sujetarle el ramo de flores con tanta fuerza.

No era el momento, lo sabia, pero se apresuro en tomar una flor que había recogido del jardín de Delia.

Jazmín: _Quiero ser todo para ti…_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver la comprensión en los ojos del joven campeón pero una repentina explosión sacudió todo el lugar, cubriéndolos de humo y polvo.

"¡Ash!"

No obtuvo respuesta, tomo una de sus poke balls lanzándola al aire. "Starmine ¡Giro rápido!" Cuando el humo y el polvo desaparecieron, solo podía verse el remanente de una lucha, no había rastro de esos criminales, no había rastros de Ash. Se dejo caer de rodillas, con el ramo de flores aun en sus manos a sus espaldas, los gritos de Brock, Delia y Pikachu, se oían muy distantes.

* * *

Ñehehehehe! Yo de nuevo! Un poco triste por que mi computadora flipo :S así que ahora, me veo forzada a usar la compu de mi mama T^T todas mis cosas estaban ahí asi que mis otros fics tendrán que esperar.

Pero mientras, les traigo esto, llamémosle, un one-shot (el segundo :D) o un two-shot si es que me dejan usar la computadora de nuevo xD.

Sin mas, me despido, espero que les haya gustado


	2. Hope

**Hope**

Sus pasos rítmicos se hacían eco a lo largo de los pasillos, la respiración entrecortada y el sudor en su frente delataban su cansancio, pero no se detuvo, siguió adelante. En sus ojos aguamarina se reflejaban la determinación y esperanza.

Su mente divago a lo largo de todas sus vivencias durante esos 4 años. 4 años en las que busco por cada región, en cada lugar donde alguna vez estuvo. Desde el día en que lo habían secuestrado. El primer año, varios se habían ofrecido para ayudar en la búsqueda. En el segundo año, May y Max se habían retirado, a los hermanos le siguieron Gary, luego Cilan e Iris y por ultimo Brock. Solo ella y Pikachu siguieron con la búsqueda.

"pika"

La vos del pequeño roedor en su hombro, la regreso de su subconsciente, notando que ya se encontraba frente a una puerta. En el momento en que tocaría el picaporte, la puerta se abrió. Una oficial Jenny la recibía con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Cuando mencionaste que estarías aquí lo mas rápido que podías. No lo decías en broma"

Misty le dedico una débil sonrisa antes de responder. "Yo aun no perdí la esperanza"

"Pika!" Protesto el roedor eléctrico al ser excluido, Misty acaricio detrás de la oreja del mismo a modo de disculpa. "Perdón, quise decir aun no perdimos la esperanza"

Jenny asintió. "Sígueme…, hay mucho que ver y tal ves no te guste" Una por una, las habitaciones de ese hospital fueron revisadas. Hace 4 años, un gran número de personas habían sido secuestradas con fines desconocidos ya que nunca pidieron un rescate. El dato más curioso, era el hecho de que todos estos eran entrenadores que compartían similitudes físicas y la edad: entre 13 a 14 años. A ningún medio le había sorprendido que el actual campeón fuera un blanco para los misteriosos criminales. "El lugar" Misty dio un pequeño salto ante la repentina interrupción del silencio, Jenny pareció notarlo pero lo ignoro. "Era una verdadera pesadilla, no me imagino por todo lo que debieron pasar" Otra puerta se abrió, Misty y Pikachu suspiraron decepcionados. "Pero la mayoría estaba tan traumatizada que incluso nos atacaron o intentaron matarse después de ingresar al hospital"

Misty se estremecían visiblemente, Pikachu dejo caer las orejas. Siguieron en silencio, sintió que su corazón saltaría fuera de su pecho al ver que después de todas las habitaciones, se dirigían hacia la morgue pero para su alivio, no reconoció a nadie aunque sintió pena por los pobres muchachos.

"Oficial… ¿Son todas?"

Jenny pareció dudar un poco antes de negar. "Tenemos a dos mas, uno de ellos pertenece a la banda criminal y el otro, se encontraba en la parte mas profunda de las instalaciones, completamente solo"

"Oficial Jenny?" Misty y Jenny voltearon para ver a una enfermera con un sujetapapeles en manos. "El hombre bajo custodia acaba de despertar"

"Gracias enfermera. Misty, no debería dejarte verlo solo, fue particularmente agresivo durante su rescate" Misty se mordió el labio inferior. "Pero hare una acepción, solo ten cuidado"

Misty asintió, una ves que la oficial Jenny le enseño la habitación, tomaron caminos diferentes. Ella y Pikachu intercambiaron miradas, aspiraron profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

/_/_/_/

Jenny camino de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido, el criminal se negaba en hablar. No le sorprendía, eran tan tontos que serian leales hasta la muerte pero la promesa de una larga estancia en la prisión siempre los persuadía de lo contrario.

"Lo diré una ves mas. Si colaboras, prometo que haremos algo por ti con la pena que debes pagar. ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Por qué secuestraron a todas esas personas? ¿Dónde esta Ash Ketchum?"

Silencio, Jenny frunció el ceño, comenzaba a irritarse con ese sujeto. Su mirada se reunió con la de él, estos poseían un suave tono ámbar rojizo.

/_/_/_/

Misty se acerco con cuidado a la camilla, la persona estaba de espaldas a ella, Pikachu había desaparecido en algún momento. Dio otro paso, el cabello negro sobresalía en ese mar de almohadones y sabanas blancas, su corazón se acelero cada ves mas. Estaba tan cerca.

/_/_/_/

"¡No repetiré la pregunta!"

"Oficial…"

"Ahora no Dra. Joy. Estoy en algo importante"

Un suspiro se oyó por parte de la doctora mientras Jenny continuaba con el interrogatorio. Se oyeron gritos fuera de la habitación, ambas mujeres voltearon cuando un fuerte estruendo se hizo eco en la diminuta habitación. La puerta había caído.

/_/_/_/

Misty deslizo su mano por el hombro del joven, aun de espaldas, dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando este volteo hacia ella sujetando su muñeca con una sonrisa.

/_/_/_/

Jenny apunto el arma esperando al responsable, lentamente bajo la mirada al igual que Joy.

"¡Pikapi!"

El pikachu paso sobre la puerta que acababa de derribar, corriendo hacia la camilla, el joven sentado en la misma observo algo confundido pero recibió al roedor con los brazos abiertos una sonrisa apagada se deslizo en sus labios mientras acariciaba las orejas del pokemon que dejo escapar un _cha_ lleno de felicidad.

Jenny permaneció estática unos segundos antes de reaccionar "¿Qué…?" No termino, una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar y ella se tambaleo hacia adelante. "¿¡Que demonios?!"

/_/_/_/

"¡Suéltame!" Exclamo Misty mientras forcejeaba, aturdida por el humo de la explosión.

"Shhh, se que esta aquí…"

Misty observo confundida, pronto el sonido de motores llevo a sus oídos y el humo se disipó revelando un helicóptero negro con un extraño escucho a los lados, gracias a que ahora, ya no había techo.

"Deténgase ahí!"

Misty pudo ver a la oficial Jenny tomar una poke ball liberando un arcanine mientras ella forcejeaba contra el desconocido.

"Díganle que si la quiere de regreso, sabe donde encontrarnos"

El desconocido tiro de Misty hacia una escalera de cuerdas pero se vio forzada a liberarla cuando una explosión de energía eléctrica se disparo hacia él. Misty cayo a un lado mientras el desconocido se sujeto a la escalera.

"¡Pika!"

Misty cambio su mirada en Pikachu, su corazón prácticamente se detuvo al ver a la persona detrás de este. "¿A-Ash…?"

El desconocido chasqueo la lengua subiendo a la escalera de cuerda, Pikachu se preparo para otra descarga pero la compuerta del helicóptero se abrió revelando a otro grupo de hombres junto con un liepard cargando un ataque de hyper rayo.

Los dos ataques colisionaron liberando una gran columna de humo que rápidamente se disperso gracias a las hélices del helicóptero solo para revelar a los criminales dándose a la fuga.

"¿Cómo paso esto?!" Grito Jenny mientras los oficiales a su cargo se desplazaban para iniciar una persecución.

"Podemos responder eso, Señor" Respondió uno de los oficiales.

/_/_/_/

Las alarmas resonaron a lo largo de las instalaciones, los pasillos tiñéndose con luces rojas. Dos figuras corrían en un intento por escapar. Uno de ellos se detuvo, señalando una celda mientras el segundo asentía y se alejaba.

El hombre, que ahora reconocieron como el criminal que acababa de escapar, se deslizo dentro de una celda obligando a alguien a ponerse en pie, cuando la figura desconocida dio un paso al frente. Misty de inmediato lo reconoció como Ash.

La grabación no tenía audio por lo tanto solo podían ver, desde una muy mala posición, como el desconocido esposaría a Ash pero este fue mas rápido, tomándole por sorpresa y derribarlo para después noquearlo de un golpe. Minutos después, se vio a Ash saliendo de la celda con el uniforme del desconocido puesto.

Jenny se aclaro la garganta. "Bueno, eso explica mucho… pero no explica ¡¿Por qué usted Jovencito, no dijo nada?!" Señalo acusadoramente la oficial.

"Bueno" Intervino la Dra. Joy "Si me escucharas, sabrías que no podía" Misty enarco una ceja ante esto mientras Joy buscaba entre las hojas de su sujetapapeles. "Sus cuerdas bocales al parecer se atrofiaron sin contar con que presenta síntomas similares a los demás pacientes"

"Que síntomas?"

Todo el mundo de Misty se vino abajo, no la recordaba, de hecho no recordaba gran parte de su vida, al parecer un intento de lavado de cerebro según la oficial Jenny. El viaje de regreso a Pueblo paleta fue particular mente silencioso. Se había ofrecido a llevarlo de regreso intentando entablar conversación pero parecía reacio en haberlo y mas de una ves su reacción al tocarlo había sido negativa.

Los primeros días habían sido particularmente difícil para Ash, en especial por la gran cantidad de personas que se habían reunido para darle la bienvenida mientras que sus pokemon lo recibieron en una estampida, gritos de alegría y mordidas.

Ahora, ella solo podía observar por la ventana, deprimida al verlo entretenerse con sus pokemon.

"No me gusta verte asi, querida" Una suave vos sobresalto a Misty. "Oh, no quise asustarte"

"No me recuerda…" Misty enjugo sus lágrimas mientras continuaba observando por la ventana. Delia se acerco unos pasos posando una mano sobre los hombros de la joven.

"Deja de intentar hacerle recordar" Misty se giro sorprendida. Delia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. "Y has que vuelva a enamorarse de ti" Con eso, se alejo permitiendo que la joven se girara nuevamente, a tiempo para ver a Ash ser derribado por un Pikachu, Espeon y Gliscor. Su Garchomp observaba la interacción manteniendo la pose orgullosa, al final, no resistió y una ves que su entrenador estuvo en pie se aproximo mordiendo la cabeza del mismo.

/_/_/_/

La mesa estaba en completo silencio, con acepción de un Pikachu que parecía relatar alegremente todo lo que había pasado durante la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Misty sintió a Delia patear su pierna, suspiro, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Nada perdía con intentar.

"Sabes…, antes de que…, esto pasara" Se sintió torpe una vas que había comenzado a hablar. "Por fin te habías vuelto campeón de Kanto y…" Se removió en su asiento. "Cualquiera pensaría que querrías recuperar tu titulo…"

"¡Me parece una magnifica idea!" Intervino Delia, poniéndose en pie para recoger los platos. "Misty conoce Kanto como la palma de su mano, podría servirte de guía, después de todo, viajaron juntos de niños"

"Pika!" Chillo Pikachu, excitado ante la posibilidad de participar en combates una vez mas. Ash cambio su mirada en Misty y luego en Pikachu. Esta observaba la situación curiosa al verlo suspirar, como si llevara una conversación silenciosa con el pokemon.

Ah la mañana siguiente, emprendieron el viaje con Misty como guía.

/_/_/_/

Estaba furiosa, de hecho, quería ver a Ash perder ya que en bosque verde, había capturado a un spinakar de color morado y había permitido que este se deslizara en su saco de dormir como venganza por no dejarlo entrar al gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

Pero los pokemon de tipo roca, pertenecientes al mayor de los hermano de Brock, cayeron ante su Staraptor sin problemas.

/_/_/_/

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se propagara en su rostro al ver la expresión de Ash. Tenia que enfrentarla a ella y no caería tan fácil.

Ash lanzo una poke ball al aire, un remolino de energía surgió y un potente torrente de fuego rasgo el aire. Esta pelea era de Charizard.

Misty no lograba entender, es un hecho que las ventajas de tipo nunca han sido un impedimento para el entrenador de pueblo paleta, podía hacer que un pequeño pikachu derribara a un temible steelix pero no podía entender ¡¿Cómo demonios les indicaba que hacer?! ¡Por Arceus! ¡No decía una palabra! Suspiro, su gyarados había caído.

/_/_/_/

Otra noche sin dormir, mas molestas pesadillas no le permitían descansar, observo el lago en silencio, el susurro de la noche parecía relajarlo, oyó pasos acercándose pero no se inmuto, aun cuando la persona se sentó junto a él.

"¿No puedes dormir?"

Ash no hiso ningún movimiento, al parecer no la había escuchado o solo la ignoraba. Misty cambio su mirada en el lago, la luna se reflejaba perfectamente sobre su superficie, como un espejo, deslizo su mano lentamente hacia la del entrenador, temerosa de ser rechazada pero para su sorpresa, sintió una presión sobre la suya y de algún modo lo supo, palabras no eran necesarias. Su compañía era suficiente.

/_/_/_/

Ash suspiro con cansancio mientras Pikachu bostezaba de aburrimiento, alguien se estaba tomando su tiempo.

"Se me hiso tarde ¡Lo siento!" Exclamo Misty bajando las escaleras el centro pokemon en Ciudad Azafrán, saltaría los últimos escalones pero resbaló cayendo hacia adelante, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego gracias a que unos fuertes brazos la recibieron. Abrió los ojos lentamente levantando la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ash. Él no sabia que había pasado, solo reacciono ante la situación, Misty se aparto rápidamente sonrojada dejando al joven confundido.

/_/_/_/

Acamparon en la playa esa noche, un pequeño descanso antes del ultimo gimnasio. Las orejas de Pikachu temblaron antes de que abriera un ojo, cerciorándose que su entrenador y amigo durmiera, una ves seguro de ello, corrió hacia la mochila del mismo tomando una poke ball y liberar al ser en su interior que apareció en un remolino de energía.

"¿Espeon?"

Inclino la cabeza el pokemon amanecer. "Pika pikachu" Respondió Pikachu agitando sus brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa, los ojos del pokemon tipo psíquico se cubrieron con un velo azulado.

Al amanecer, Misty sentía un calor agradable el cual intentaba alejarse y como respuesta, gruño aferrándose a ella.

Pikachu y Espeon solo podían observar, rodando en el suelo de la risa ante la mirada asesina de su entrenador, mas tarde lo agradecería.

Ante la insistencia de Ash, Misty abrió los ojos con lentitud, levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos de un color café rojizo.

5 minutos mas tarde, estaban listos para partir. Misty sonrojada y Ash con una mancha roja en la mejilla, se sintió estúpida por abofetearlo ¿No era lo que había querido los últimos 4 años?"

/_/_/_/

El estadio estaba repleto, todos eufóricos por el último encuentro: Ash Ketchum, desaparecido campeón de Kanto Vs el actual campeón. El lugar vibraba ante la expectativa de una épica batalla pero Misty parecía ausenté, después del "incidente" de la playa, Ash la había evitado deliberadamente, salido de los centros pokemon antes que ella y manteniendo distancia.

Suspiro ¿Cómo pensar que podía recuperarlo?

Levanto la vista, centrándose en la batalla, eran Meganium contra un dragonair.

Solo un pokemon de ambos lados: Dragonite Vs Pikachu. Mas de la mitad ya creía saber cual seria el resultado.

_Tenia que aceptarlo_

Contra toda posibilidad, un poderoso Dragonite cayo ante un pequeño pikachu que ahora se alzaba sobre su oponente, orgulloso de su logro.

_Lo había perdido_

Todo el lugar estallo en vítores para el nuevo campeón.

_Tenia que dejarlo ir_

Misty se puso en pie con el ceño fruncido, enmascararía su tristeza y le gritaría, lo culparía de todo y después se marcharía porque ese era su estilo.

/_/_/_/

Ash estaba esperando en una habitación el momento de ser llamado para que el titulo pasara a sus manos.

"Felicidades…"

La vos de Misty llego a sus oídos, volteo hacia ella con una sonrisa, Pikachu y los demás pokemon se encontraban con la enfermera Joy para una revisión.

"Supongo, que esto es todo…" Misty no quiso pero su vos la traiciono, aspiro profundamente para calamar sus emociones. "Fue bueno viajar de nuevo juntos"

Le tendió la mando y Ash no dudo en tomarla, seria el adiós. "Espero, no te olvides de los amigos ahora que eres el campeón" Se atraganto con sus palabras, giro para marcharse, no resistiría mucho más pero el agarre de Ash se intensifico. Antes de que pudiera replicar, tiro de ella atrayéndola hacia si.

"¿Qué estas….?"

"T-te amo…"

Misty jadeo al escuchar la vos rasposa, obviamente debió haber estado practicando. Ambos, ignorando la presencia de cámaras en la habitación. Misty no tuvo tiempo de responder, sus labios se unieron a los de Ash en un beso torpe e inexperto pero tan lleno de ese sentimiento puro y confuso.

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Misty sintió sus piernas volverse de gelatina, rodeo a Ash con sus brazos para evitar caer.

_Es confuso de explicar y por lo tanto, difícil de entender…_

Afuera, varias chicas deseaban estar en el lugar de Misty mientras que en pueblo paleta, una mujer observaba la televisión con una sonrisa.

_Pero en palabras simples seria: el amor, es enamorarte de la misma persona cada mañana, aunque no puedas recordarla_

Interrumpieron el beso por un poco de aire, ambos con los ojos cerrados, sus frentes unidas y una sonrisa en los labios.

"Repítelo"

"Te amo, Mist"

Y Misty salto hacia Ash para un segundo beso, haciendo que este se tambaleara por la sorpresa pero recobrando el equilibrio, correspondió al segundo beso con la misma pasión que esta le demostraba.

"Eres un tonto…" Murmuro con una sonrisa feliz y los ojos cerrados.

"Pero soy tu tonto"

* * *

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa acabe 3

Disculpen por tardarme tanto, pero pelee con mi mejor amiga y eso me puso triste u.u

Y Red20 no considero nada cursi querer aprender el significado de cada flor. De hecho hay una página llamada Diccionario de vivos colores, donde aparece el significado de cada flor.

Y gracias a Red20 y ElphabaLii por leer mi pequeña historia 3 que se paso de largo en este cap pero bue xD


End file.
